True Love Never Dies
by VBC
Summary: When divided near the end of their 7th year, their love is tested. Old enemies are best friends, old friends are sketchy, and leaders are dying. Will their love triumph? True Love Never Dies...or does it? DrHm, R&R!
1. Prolouge

_**AN**: I totally posted this up earlier, but a bunch of stuff happened and I'm so confused!! Sorry if you guys got like millions of emails saying "Volley Ball Chika has updated!!" or whatever! I did add a chapter. This is Beta-ed, so yeah. Thanks foxer!_

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, just the plot._

* * *

Hermione's eyes quickly glanced up from her parchment, only to confirm her suspicions. Draco Malfoy was looking straight at her.

Hermione felt a warmth creep into her cheeks as she quickly finished writing her notes given by Snape, who was currently glaring down at Neville for his quill blowing up in class.

"H-honestly, Professor! I-I didn't know it would e-explode!" Neville whimpered, cradling his charred right hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and saw Pansy Parkinson sniggering in the back of the Potions room. Taking a quick glance at her watch(would they have muggle devices like watches? For in Sorecer's Stone, Dumbledore uses a different kind of thing to tell time), Hermione rolled up her completed notes, arranging them quick and neat in her small, simple black bag that hung over her shoulder. She took the last minutes in class to study the boys on either side of her. Ron, to her right, was busily picking his teeth, pulling out what was left of his dinner, saturated in his own saliva. Hermione choked back the urge to protest such vile behavior and looked at Harry, whose left hand was buried deep inside his wild mane of black hair, his glasses on the edge of his nose. Hermione stifled a laugh when she saw the trickle of drool make it's way to Harry's bottom lip, then plunged for his parchment, splattering a bit of ink in the process.

"Class dismissed!" Snape's cruel voice boomed, shocking Harry and sending Ron to his feet. "Except you, Mr. Longbottom. We have some problems that are in desperate need to be confronted." Neville let out a pitiful and terrified sigh, wishing his last class of that Friday would just end.

"See you later Neville," Ron said, giving him a hearty pat on the back, then skirted out the door with Harry close behind to commence in their daily ritual: play Quidditch and procrastinate homework.

Hermione gave a gentle goodbye as she walked down the familiar corridors, quickly changing direction to get to her final destination: the head's rooms.

Quickly muttering the password, the picture in honor of Sirius Black swung open, a happy smile on his face as he watched Hermione quickly slip into her room. With one glance at the empty couch, Hermione quickly sat, and began counting to ten out loud.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..."

"Nine and ten," a baritone voice said from behind her. Hermione quickly turned around to see Draco Malfoy...the guy she had been waiting for.

"Isn't this a fun game we play, Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing to meet him.

"Yes, quite amusing. Dashing away from Crabbe and Goyle has never been so fun."

"Yes..." Hermione said, emotion filling her eyes as she quickly engaged Draco in a familiar, warm hug. They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like hours, until Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Draco, tell me something," She began. Draco grunted and urged her to continue. "Tell me that after school, you won't lose contact with me. Tell me that you won't stop what we've found. Tell me that you won't hide from your feelings, and you won't be afraid. Tell me that you've changed permanently."

Draco withdrew from the hug and looked at her intently. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that our little fling can't continue outside of these very walls. If someone, anyone, were to find out, you'd be killed. Voldemort is powerful, Hermione, and as one of his strongest follower's sons, he would eliminate you permanently. I can't live with that."

Hermione sighed. "Then tell me that you'll come back. What we've got here isn't you're typical love, Draco. You said so yourself."

Draco bowed his head and nodded. "I know. Those very words escaped my mouth...and I meant it." He paused briefly, then continued, "Hermione, you know that I love you. You know that because you feel it. You know it because you've seen the changes in me. But Hermione, I will protect you. I cannot let Voldemort get near you. Not near enough so I can break his neck if he harmed you."

Hermione felt the familiar doubt blacken her spirit, but smiled. "You know, you may be cruel outside, but I know you're a true softie in here," Hermione said, putting a finger on Draco's chest. Draco smiled, his face no longer weak from the old unfamiliar gesture.

Hermione felt the familiar pang in her heart that happened every time Draco smiled at her. Smiling warmly in return, she gave him a noisy smooch on the lips, then parted, heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco said, his tone cruel, but Hermione knew better.

"I'm going to see my best friends, Malfoy." She hissed in return.

"Well, Granger, be sure you're back by ten so we can talk!" Draco shouted back, causing Hermione to laugh and dart out the passage from the portrait.

"What a woman," Draco said more to himself than anyone else., then said contently on the couch, a book resting in his lap.

Hermione returned from spending time with Ginny, Ron, and Harry with five minutes till 10. Peeking in the room, she saw no one, and the room was unnaturally dark. Then she saw it. She quickly tip-toed to the couch to see a rolled up piece of parchment that she quickly unraveled, seeing the familiar delicate writing of Draco.

Darling,

The hour has come. He's come for me. I told you I became a spy for Dumbledore by joining Him, and the mark burns with passion tonight. Gather Harry and Ron and hide. Run and hide somewhere safe, for he's coming for you first. But remember, my dearest Granger. True love never dies. Wait for me.

-your Dragon

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she hastily stuffed the message in her pocket, sprinting out the portrait hole towards the Gryffindor tower. She burst into the room to see everything as it was when she left, peaceful. It was ironic to compare what she had just read and the evil feeling she felt in every dark corner. Darkness is where your fears hide.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, come with me now. Everyone go into your dormitories and lock up. Put protecting spells on the windows. NOW! THIS IS THE HEAD GIRL SPEAKING!" Hermione shouted when everyone looked at her dubiously. Harry, Ron, and Ginny quickly got up from their game of exploding snaps and came to her side.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, and he immediately became sober, feeling the coldness of her skin.

"Follow me, quickly and quietly. The hour has come," Hermione said, guiding them to Dumbledore's headmaster suite. Quickly rushing up the stairs, she came upon a very urgent meeting, from the looks of it. Albus Dumbledore's gentle blue eyes came up to meet hers in an electrifying gaze.

"The time has come, Miss Granger. I sense it in my very bones. He's back, and more powerful then ever. I have the castle under the most powerful spells, but I'm not sure it'll hold him. The students are being evacuated now to the depths of the castle no one has known except me, and every other Headmaster or Mistress. Hermione, you know the route to St. Mordine's statue. From there turn left down that tunnel, and say Pickled Pigs to the Dragon. It'll come to life, and just go down the steps. You'll know where to go from there. Go now, I feel him entering from the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said, and without so much as a hug goodbye, they were all gone. Hermione felt in the pit of her stomach that that would be the last time she would see the headmaster she loved so dearly, and all the teachers that were in the room with him.

Hermione quickly led the way, careful to stay away from shadows. "Darkness is where your worst fears hide," she heard herself saying aloud. She easily found the statue of St. Mordine just as the castle walls began to crack around her. Ginny gasped audibly as Hermione ushered her friends in front of her. Hermione's heart quickened when she heard voices in echoing from where they had just come from, muffled but strong.

"They're coming," Ron said hoarsely, his cheeks flushed from their exerted running job.

Hermione gulped as she recalled her rules for serving as a Head. "You guys must go ahead of me. I've been in special training to deal with large numbers. I've been trained to..." she paused, not being able to utter the next word, "...I've been trained to kill. I know how do to it, and it's all to save your life, Harry Potter." She stopped and the others followed, although anxious to continue. "Harry, protect them like you would protect your loved ones. They are your family, whether you know it yet or not," Hermione said, giving a quick, yet knowing glance, in Ginny's direction. "I love you with every ounce a friend can give Harry, and I will die to protect you guys. That way you'll have another spell that Voldemort can't breach," Ron flinched visibly, "the true passion and love of a friend." She quickly hugged him. "Ron, protect Harry with your life too, if you must. Harry is the key to a wonderful future, and we must all put his life in front of our own. I know you can do it.

"Ginny, my dear girl, you too, have your own abilities." The voices were getting louder as the ceiling above them started to rain little rocks and dust down on them. "Ginny, protect Harry with your life as well." There were footsteps echoing closer, and shadows portrayed on the wall. "I love you all, now run!" Hermione said, pushing them towards their destination and turning around, quickly walking to the statue of St. Mordine and taking off her cloak. "Mordine Protectora," She whispered, and a deep red cape gently draped itself over her shoulders, a golden material lining the corners. Hermione mumbled prayers of protection and stood firmly in front of the statue of St. Mordine. The shadows came closer until all the torches leading to where she stood went out. A thick coldness swept over Hermione, who instantly got the chills. Darkness is where your worst fears hide.

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted, causing a vibrant light to admit itself from the tip of Hermione's wand and bounce down the hall towards three cloaked figures. They swept towards her, all at least four inches taller than herself. Hermione straightened her back to be her full 5'7 self and held her wand firmly in front of her.

"Look what we've got here," a familiar drawl came from one of the hooded figures. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek so hard it started to bleed. The man withdrew his hood, revealing an older spitting image of Draco, otherwise known as Lucius Malfoy.

"Why Father, it's a mudblood. Let's just knock her out and set her aside, no harm done." Draco said, removing his hood. He gave Hermione the sign of trust, and she gulped.

"I shall stand here, guarding my friends till my death. No matter the torture, no matter the pain, I shall not utter a single word to help you succeed in your horrible cause. You Malfoys disgust me," Hermione said, spitting on Lucius Malfoy's shoes, but quickly returning the sign of peace to Draco. Lucius laughed, taking a step closer.

"No, Lucius. I'll take care of the girl," a voice that didn't sound human said. Hermione felt her whole body go numb as the third figure removed his hood. She forced herself to stare at the monstrous thing standing in front of her, looking like a human and a snake, all at the same time, yet no thing so vile and disgusting could look that unbelievably disgusting loathsome.

Voldemort hissed out a spell, and Hermione's body felt like a hand was crushing her bones. She knew that she was only receiving one quarter of the pain due to the protective cape she wore, but she still cried out in pain. He stopped the spell, and Hermione stood, a trickle of blood escaping the corner of her mouth.

"You shall not pass, Voldemort," Hermione said. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began her chant. "St. Mordine, who hast lived for good. Protect my friends, for our brother and sister hood. If I dare to utter a single word, let my vow be heard. I shall die and never live again, if only you should send an angel of redeeming grace. Let me stand here in the true evil's face forever in the righteous way, let me keep my feelings at bay. Take me now, I surrender my life, so that my friends may be safe from trial and strife!" She ended the chant, sinking to her knees as all her power was drained from her. She looked up at Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy, and finally Draco, feeling the blood rush from her face. Her eyes locked with Draco's, who seemed to be full of surprise. Not even he had been told of what was taking place right now, and he was scared for Hermione's life.

You may want to change Mr. Malfor to Malfoy Sr, or Lucius Malfoy, because Mr. sounds too Americanized to me... But that's just me...

"Good bye world and all it's glory, for my name shall only live on in song and story," Hermione said, sealing the spell as the statue of St. Mordine fell upon her.

And then it was dark.

* * *

_**So what did y'all think? No, it's not a one shot, just a prologue. I promise it'll be good, almost as good as my other one...only this will be slightly more... "dark". Anyway, REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Hermione?

_**AN**: I totally had this loaded and even like placed in, but then I accidentally hit a few buttons and it went away...oopsies. Sorry if this chapter was a let down, I posted it because my Beta didn't email me back when I sent it to her like 3 weeks ago. I know I can do better, so I promise next chapter I will!!_

_**Disclaimer**: MinePlot, CharactersNot._

* * *

--_Three Years Later_--

Draco sat quietly in his overstuffed armchair, staring deeply into the lit fireplace. His mind was awhirl with complicated matters that he'd been dealing with for the past three years. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a worn photo. The girl was smiling at him, bashfully waving and then abruptly giving him a stern look, then erupted in silent laughter.

"Hermione, we should have been together today," Draco said to the picture, touching it gingerly then setting it back into his pocket. He sighed and sat deeper in his chair, recalling how they had started.

* * *

_Hermione's flushed face was inches from Draco's. He almost felt her anger escaping her ears as her eyes bore into his own, daring him to speak up against her._

_"I can't believe you just did that!" She shouted, spraying Draco's face with a few drops of spit._

_Draco laughed bitterly and took a step back. "You can't believe I what, exactly? The part where I told your friends off for spending too much time with everything accept you? Or the part where I told them that we were dating, then gave you a smooch?"_

_Hermione blew out a gust of frustrated air. "We are not going out! I have no idea where that idea came from, seeing as to how we hardly exchange a single civil word!" She shouted, her fists in balls at her thighs._

_Draco raised a brow. "Well, it sure got their attention. They nearly knocked my lights out!" He chuckled, folding his arms at ease. That seemed to get Hermione even more upset._

_"I just, well, I, you! I can't believer you, that they though, you and me—"Hermione said, but was quickly interrupted by gentle lips on her own. Her immediate reaction was to shove him off, give him a good kick in the no-no zone, and storm off to her bedroom, but her heart took over as she softened and was beginning to respond when he pulled away._

_"I just thought that since I stole your first kiss, I'd give you an even better second one," Draco said to the stunned Hermione._

_"How do you know that I've never been kissed? I spent a good long time with Krum and—"_

_"Obviously," Draco interrupted with a drawl, "if you had actually kissed him, you'd call him by his first name."_

_Hermione's jaw dropped. "Well, I...I loathe you!"_

_Draco chuckled. "I loathe you more, Granger."_

_"Impossible! I loathe you the most!" Hermione said. She quickly bit her tongue, realizing how childish that just sounded. She pulled off her thick, winter robes quickly and threw them at Draco, nearly knocking him over with surprise. He quickly retaliated by throwing his back at her, where she actually fell over. By the time Draco walked over to help her up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down, where he landed unexpectedly on top of Hermione._

_"Oof," Hermione said, pushing him off as they laughed._

_"Truce, Granger?"_

_"Truce."

* * *

_

Draco's lips almost had a smile spread across his face...but memories of that blasted statue crushing Hermione returned to invade his mind. He quickly stood, knowing that tonight would be his seal to Voldemort's trust, and a key operation for the Order's advancement. Taking a deep breath, he aparated to the location where they would commence operations.

Draco looked around at the four hooded figures assigned to him. "Every one is accounted for, Sire." One of the men said, bowing his head slightly. Draco nodded grimly and stuffed all that he had left of Hermione into the depths of his mind. Taking a glance at the dimly lit shack in front of them.

Draco took a deep breath. "You guys know that his is the basic task for all death eaters; torture the people a bit, steal their money, light their house on fire. Let's just get this over with."

The men let out deep laughter and took off stealthily into the house, Draco practically dragging his feet behind him. Upon entering the house, he found his men already set to work, two cornering a man and taunting him with curses, one going through all the drawers, and the other chasing someone up down the hall. Draco winced in the darkness, knowing that as much as he didn't want to do this, these people's lives had to be sacrificed for the securing of the world's future.

Standing with his hands in his pockets, he watched as the man in the corner passed out, a trickle of blood escaping his lips. His goons slapped hands and went to the bookshelf with pictures stored in them to tear them apart.

"Boys, you need to bind him and throw him outside. Do your job completely!" He snarled, shoving them towards the man. Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and slowly made his way down the hall.

Draco chucked gently at the sight of one of his goons. The stupidity of the man in front of him was exemplified while he looked like a drunk gorilla, trying madly to rape the poor woman. Not that Draco had ever seen a drunk gorilla. The term just seemed to fit. Draco sighed, and when he was about to save the woman from sheer destruction, he was taken back when she swung a solid fist in his goon's chin, sending him reeling backward.

"AVADA KAVADRA!" She shouted, a bright green light escaping from the center of her palm. Draco's jaw dropped in amazement. Not even Dumbledore could do that complicated of wandless magic. The woman stood shakily, wiping the blood that was oozing out of a cut from above her left brow. She sheepishly looked up at Draco, and a shock of electricity shock up his back. The cinnamon eyes...he'd seen them somewhere.

The woman took a tentive step forward, not fully putting her weight on her right leg as she stepped. Her wavy hair was cut to her chin, long bangs sweeping to the right side of her face. Dirt smudges weren't scarce across her nose and cheeks, and a bruise was becoming vividly evident on her right cheekbone. He looked at her ragged clothes, worn and torn. Then he looked again at her eyes.

"Hermione," He barely breathed out, afraid to reach for her in fear that she'd disappear. Hermione glanced over his shoulder and quickly gave him the sign of peace and pulled out her wand.

"One step closer and I'll blow your boss to dust," She hissed out cruelly, in a voice hardly her own. Draco saw the hardness in her eyes as he heard his men shuffling side to side, eager to do something. Hermione quickly locked eyes with Draco, sending messages untold as he quickly feigned pain in his stomach. One of his men leapt forward, slapping the wand from Hermione's hand.

"Let's see you do without that, filthy witch!" He said, chuckling in an unintelligent drawl.

"Would you really like to see?" Hermione taunted. With no warning, a green ball built in the palm of her hand. "Avada Kavadra!" She snarled, and the man flew back, his body cold. The others gasped and started to run. "Don't you dare run, you despicable, horrid, loathsome people. You dare move a step and I will personally kill your families one by one, with a long, acutely painful death, followed by yourself."

"How would you know who our families are?" One asked cleverly.

Hermione chuckled. "No need to find yours," She said, knocking him out with a wave of her hand. Not wanting to deal with the other two, she followed suit, causing the three men to lie on top of one another. Draco, seeing that the others were knocked out, quickly stood.

"Hermione, how are you still alive?" Draco asked, quickly taking her in his arms.

Hermione winced at the strength in his grip around her. "I'm sorry Draco, but we just couldn't tell you that part...we really had to have Voldemort believe that you had no idea what was going on. He was suspicious of you for a while and it was Snape who reported so. We had to take those drastic measures to save your life and the operation."

Draco felt all his calm and reserve dissolve into undeniable anger. "How could you not tell me? I loved you Hermione! I thought we could make it through everything together! After all the changes that I went through for you, I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to allow my emotions to be shown had I known. I would have gladly risked my life, at least to know that you were safe these past three years. Especially when this is all I have to remember you by!" Draco said, shoving the worn picture towards Hermione. She gasped at the small snap shot of her, how pretty she had once been. Her now chopped hair was silky and long...how she wanted her hair back!

"At least your not the only one," Hermione said, returning the picture to him and pulling out her own. Draco quickly seized the pictures from Hermione and stared at a young picture of him. The scowl on his face was absolutely atrocious, but his picture of three years ago occasionally winked and flashed a grin, then continued scowling and smirking.

"At least you knew I was alive." Draco murmered, handing her the picture back.

"But I didn't know if you had found another, or if you would take me back, or even if you would forgive me."

"Hermione, I—"

"No Draco, no. This is not the time or place. I need to find the Order. I didn't know where I'd be sent after being buried by that statue, but I went to some place that was cold and always snowy...well, there I learned how to do wandless magic. I can do anything and everything without a wand, but it's not as powerful without one. I've been searching for them when I decided to break into this house and sleep here the night. That's when I heard your fools come and that one was all over me...I feel so violated."

Draco knew he should take sympathy, but something in his heart hardened. He couldn't believe she'd been alive all this time, and as happy as he was, he just couldn't believe that she had lied to him. _His_ Hermione, _his girl_...

"Well, I guess you can come to my place. You'll get cleaned up, then I'll send you to the Order. I think it's best that we don't live in the same place..." Draco said, letting Hermione's arms go. Hermione, not expecting the sudden release of support, felt her knees go weak as she fell to the floor. Draco quickly helped her up, then wrapped his arms around her in a protective manor. Hermione mistook the moment as a symbol of redemption when she felt tingles, and together they apparated to the Malfoy Mansion.

* * *

_**hope you guys will forgive me for it not being my BEST chapter. REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!**_

_**-VBC**_


	3. Reunions

_**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I can't believe it's been like 10 years! Ok, not ten years, but y'all know, right? Sure! Ok, so here it is! Hope y'all enjoy the un-edited chapter! By the way, I think I need a new beta—not that my other one was bad, I just lost her email! Who wants to help??**_

_**Disclaimer: Need we go over this time and time again?**_

* * *

Hermione chewed her lip fervently and ran a nervous hand through her shortened hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Draco asked from his spot on the leather couch, placed near enough the fire to feel it's warmth licking at his face.

"My friends that I haven't seen in over three years are about to come. In fifteen minutes, Draco, I'll be reunited with the people I've missed the most."

Draco grunted. "So I guess that means you didn't miss me much then, eh?"

Hermione sighed. The past four hours since she'd been reunited with her love, Draco Malfoy, have been almost constant bickering and nagging. "Draco, you know I didn't mean it that way..."

"Then what did you mean when you didn't tell me what was going on! I thought you were dead!" Draco snapped. Hermione stopped her pacing to look at Draco. His features were shadowed by the lights of the flame, giving histhem a sharpness. His eyes glinted like the ocean after a storm—a steely blue. Hermione's breath caught as they're gazes locked. His look seemed to soften just a bit.

"Draco, you know I didn't mean to hurt you," Hermione said, taking a vigilant step forward. Draco froze, mesmerized by how angelic she looked with the glow of the fire behind her. Herthin frame was covered in silky robes that seemed to quiver with her every move, giving her a grace unknown to man. Her short hair accented her gentle features, her bangs gave her a "mysterious" look. He immediately looked at the floor.

"I know." He breathed out. "I—"

"Hermione!" A delighted squeal came from the fireplace as a fierce red head bounded out of the flames and leapt up to Hermione, who turned quickly in shock, knocking them both over onto the oriental rug on Draco's floor.

"Ginny! Oh my, Gin!" Hermione said, the girls sitting up and hugging on the carpet, tears streaming down their cheeks. Ginny pulled away first, gently touching the scar onHermione's forehead and her bruised eye.

"You could've fixed that up, you know," Ginny said in a motherly tone.

Hermione smiled broadly. "It makes me look more tough."

"Night and Day Hermione Granger!" Harry said, who was now also out of the fireplace. Hermione quickly tried to scramble up, but Harry beat her too it and picked her up off the ground in the biggest hug she had ever felt.

"Harry, if you thought I was dead before, I'm going to be in a second if you don't let me breathe!" Hermione said, and Harry quickly set her down, looking her up and down.

"Hermione, you are more beautiful than ever before. I love your new hair doo." He said, gently taking a lock of it and allowed it to slide out his fingers. "It's really you." He said more to himself than anyone else.Hermione looked in his green eyes and saw pain, worry, and relief all at once. They turned slightly glassy as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Moine." Came a final whisper. Hermione held out her arms to her third friend, who limped over to her and hugged her tightly, his body wracking in sobs.

"Ron, oh Ron, your joyous personality, where has it gone?" Hermione asked after hugging for quite a while, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"It's still here. It's just...it's been such a long time since you left, Hermione. Such a long, long time."

"I know Ron, but I'm not leaving again." Hermione said, stepping back to take a look at her three friends. Harry and Ron were equal in height still, about 6'2, and equally built. Harry's hair was still the same old jungle, and the familiar circular glasses hung in place on the bridge of his nose. Ron's hair was slightly longer than usual, going over his forehead and curling up at the edges. Ginny was Hermione's height, her fiery red hair down clear to her elbows. The only unfamiliar thing on her was a gold ring with a shiny diamond on it on her left hand.

"Gin?" Hermione asked in question.

"Oh yes! I've forgotten you didn't know. Harry and I…well, you know. We got married last year." Ginny said, gracefully going on her toes to kiss Harry on the cheek, who instantly blushed.

"And you, Ron?" Hermione asked inquisitively, not seeing a ring, but knowing that Ron couldn't last long without a woman near him.

"I'm engaged to be married in four months to Helene Colbert." Ron said bashfully.

"Oh wonderful news! Congratulations, all of you!" Hermione said, giving them all a big group hug.

"You all might want to leave soon. I don't know how safe we are for this long in my household. Voldemort might pop in any second, and he's never alone." Draco drawled, breaking the moment. Hermione shuddered at the tone in his voice.

"He's right. Hermione, take some Floo Powder and say Padfoot's Palace," Harry explained, "we'll leave you two some time alone together, but we'll come back for you in two minutes if you're not here."

Hermione nodded as she watched her friends disappear into the flames. She slowly turned to see Draco standing, facing the fire with an intensity in his eyes that took her by surprise.

"Draco—"

"No, Hermione. I know you're sorry. I used to be a child, so carefree and easy to forgive—three years ago. I've matured too much these past three years, and I know it's wrong, but I just can't look past this. It just—hurts so much. It'd be best if you just left." Draco said with a tone of finality.

Hermione stifled a whimper as she slowly walked towards Draco. Meeting his eyes, they stood there together, gazing into the other's eyes. Hermione slowly stood on tip toe and kiss him on the cheek, her lips lingering, hoping to send to him the same electric feeling she still got when she felt his presence in the room.

"Draco, please don't be a stranger. Merlin knows that we've spent too much time apart as it is." Hermione whispered. Then, with one final look, she walked briskly to the fire, and without a pinch of Floo, walked in and disappeared.

Draco stood in silence as he allowed his hands to touch his cheek where her lips left a tingling mark on his cheek. Slowly exhaling, he apparated to his bedroom, two floors up, feeling more exhausted than he had in a long time.

* * *

Hermione sat on the frumpy old couch, the light glow of a fire flickering shadows across her face. Pulling the thick blanket tighter around her body, she gazed into the dying embers, trying to recall the last time she felt safe and warm...at the same time.

Glancing at the clock that hung alone on the wall, Hermione easily saw that it read 4:37. She sighed, leaning her head on the high back of the couch, realizing what a pity it was that she couldn't fall asleep in a perfectly good, warm bed in her own room in one of the many levels above her. Slowly she allowed her eyes to flutter short, driving her into a very light slumber.

* * *

Hermione heard muffled footsteps. Not opening her eyes, she guessed the intruder's exactly location and was ready with a stunning spell tingling at the tips of her fingers. Hearing the steps stop, she slowly counted down in her head. _Three...two..._

"Don't move!" Hermione shouted, springing for her spot on the couch...realizing that she was in unfamiliar territory. Looking at the almost shaken individual barely four paces away from where she stood, her memory came flooding back, and she sat back down on the couch, a blush creeping up in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, it's just it's been so long since..."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? Do they not have any decent rooms in this shack?" Draco's mumble came. Hermione's head shot up, wondering how she couldn't recognize the confidentair that Draco always carried.

"I haven't slept in a bed for three years. My body isn't used to the comfort and I couldn't exactly fall asleep."

"So you've slept curled up in a ball these past years? With the fear that someone was going to suddenly creep up on you and do something to you?" Draco asked. Hermione recognized a softness that wasn't in his eyes earlier that day...or, more appropriately, the other night.

"Yes." Hermione whispered, feeling suddenly self conscious in her simple pajamas and blanket. Draco stepped over towards her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked, not meeting eyes with her.

"Second floor, third door on the left."

Draco grunted his acknowledgement as she escorted her up the stairs and to the appropriate room, where he gently laid her down on the neatly made bed. Tucking her in soundly, he took a step back to look at his work. "Let's see if that doesn't help," He said, kissing her on the forehead, then almost ran for the door. Hermione's lips teased a smile to them, and she drifted off to the most sound and lovely sleep she had ever experienced, dreaming of the sweet kiss Draco had placed on her forehead.

* * *

_**Sorry if you guys were disappointed in that chapter--it just suddenly came to me after like a month of Author's Block. Be sure to review--and I need a new BETA!!! **_

_**--VBC**_


End file.
